The Passion
by dorkysora
Summary: "I'll always protect you even when you don't need protecting. I love you and I've been in with you since I was a child and 5 to 10 years from now I'll still be in love with you. I'll always love you my little tenshi." I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips and then on his forehead.


The Passion

Naruto pulled out his black rundown wallet and opened it to see a picture. From up close the picture looked like somebody had hold it to many times with the way the ends were bent or the way it had mud stains on the back where writing seem to be on it. Even though the picture had some smudges here and there, the person in the picture was absolutely beautiful.

The person in the photo was a girl who looked about 16 years old, with long ebony hair that had a soft absorbent hue, not shiny, yet beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with a cute button nose, small but plump lips that had a rosey red texture of color to it. Her eyebrows were full and shaped over her deep, rich honey gold eyes that seem to be glowing against her very pale skin. It wasn't sickly pale, but the kind of pale that many geishas would no doubt be jealous of. She had a nice slim neck with an average bust for her size seeing as she was really skinny and small, she probably was about 5'2" in height and looked about 100 pounds in weight.

She was wearing a red kimono with gold trimming around the collar and a gold obi to match with it. The kimono was undone a little where it was sitting just around her shoulders. In the picture she was sitting by a window looking out of it with the morning light streaming on her making her look like an angel.

" _You look ethereal, my little tenshi"_ Naruto thought as he stared lovingly down at the photo

.

.

.

Hato POV:

I sat quietly humming to myself on the window ledge looking up at the morning sun peeking its way into the sky. I was deep in thought and couldn't help but notice the similarities the sky and the sun had with Naruto.

 _The sun is as yellow and bright as naruto's hair, the sky is as blue as his eyes and the clouds is as carefree as his attitude, Hato_ thought. _God I'm getting too mushy, snap out of it Hato!"_ I mentally berated to myself.

I looked down sighing softly.

"Naruto please come home safely." I said to no one in particular. The only one who heard my quiet pray was the wind.

As I was walking back home from a long day filled with missions after missions one thought in my mind was a good hot shower and some ramen noodles.

"God I've been spending too much time with Naruto" whispering to myself.

As I looked up I could see my apartment building coming up. It wasn't anything fancy, the building was 5 stories high with multiple glass windows surrounding it and has a ashy grey color to it, as I said nothing fancy. I walked up the stairs to the third floor to my apartment number 26. Which was kinda ironic seeing how Naruto and I got together in the month of March and on the 26 day.

I opened my door and looked to my left which was my big spacious sized kitchen which is hardly ever use seeing as I'm never home. When I look to my left I see my medium sized living room area, which consists of caramel couches, a black coffee table, and lot of book shelves that have hundreds upon hundreds of books. Than there's a hallway that leads to my master bedroom and bath. Even if I don't spend a lot of time here, the best thing about this apartment was the view. When you look out the big window in the living it shows the mountain with the hokage faces on it and all of Konoha. It was absolutely beautiful and peaceful when watching the sunrise and the sunset from up here.

Sighing softly I turned around and began my destination to my shower.

I shed off all my clothes and put my anbu mask on the counter, I stepped into the rushing hot water, sighing in relaxation. I stood there for a good 4 minutes just letting the water sink into my aching muscles. Sighing as I began washing my hair and body. I turned off the shower after seeing as I stayed in longer than I anticipated.

I began putting on my clothes, which only consisted of Naruto's t-shirt and a black lace pantie. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket then made my way into my kitchen but stop when I sense another person's chakra in my apartment. Taking out my kunai I lept into action quick, having been behind the person in less than 5 seconds with a kunai to his neck and another one by his gut.

The person chuckled then said "I knew I wouldn't be able to catch you off guard my little tenshi"

I froze. " _Wait the only person who calls me that is-"_

"Naruto." I said softly as I remove the kunais from his neck and gut. Naruto turned around similing that foxy smile that I fell in love with and said "I'm back Dattebayo!"

I laughed softly with tears threatening to escape and all but jumped on him. He caught me and we stumbled a bit but I didn't care because these past few weeks had been hell without seeing him, touching him, and talking to him. I thought I was gonna lose my mind but he's here now and I'm selfishly going to steal every single minute and moment I have with him.

"I missed you soo much Naruto! I was losing my mind without you" I said into his neck. He hugged me closer and tighter as he sighed and said "I know Hato me too, but I'm here and am not leaving for a while."

As I lifted my head up from his neck I looked into his light blue eyes that sparkle with mischief and love. God I could get lost in his eyes forever. His eyes hold so much power over me and he doesn't even know it.

At night when we finish our love making I love to stare into his eyes because in his eyes I see galaxies. In his light blue eyes I see the pain and hurt he suffered from when he was a kid and still suffers from, his eyes shows the passion for protecting his precious peoples, his eyes reflect the amount of love he has for me and only me, but the thing I see the most in his eyes is the glimmer of light that breaks through the darkness on the darkest of days. I see hope in his eyes and that is why his eyes are and will always be my favorite feature of his. And now as I look into his eyes I now understand what my granny always told me when I was a young girl.

My granny would always say to me when I'm looking for a partner to fall in love with their eyes because the eye's are the only things that don't age, so if you fall in love with their eyes you'll be in love forever.

"Naruto." I began as I stare into his blue eyes. "I love you and I don't ever want to be without you, I'm not saying that I can't live without you because believe me I can, I just don't want too. I love you Naruto not because of your looks or how powerful you are but because on my darkest of days you're my light. When I come back home from missions cold, distance, and broken, you pick me up and wrap me up with your love. I love you because you not only cage my anger but you inspire me to be good and do good. Every single day I fall deeper and deeper in love with you and I didn't think that was possible!" I say as I looked up seeing tears threaten to escape from his eyes. I laughed softly then continued saying "Naruto I'm sorry your childhood wasn't the best childhood a kid should have, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner. But I'm here now and am not going anywhere, you hear me! I'm never going to leave you and that's a promise. I will be there for you when you are at your lowest and your highest. I will be for you when you need me to hold you through the nights when everything gets too much for you. I will be your strength when you don't have any strength left in you. I will be there for you every step of the way Naruto because I love you and it will always be you, I am so fucking deeply in love with you Naruto Uzumaki."

I heard Naruto choke on a sob and I said sadly "Oh baby don't cry. You know how I hate it when you cry."

Naruto looked at me with tears dripping down his face and said "Sorry my tenshi, I-I just can't help-p it y-you're the first person to tell me they love-e me and actually mean it. Throughout my entire life I've felt many emotions like hate, misery, sadness, angry and many more but I've never felt love before. Hato you have given me the most precious thing in this world, loving me. Thank you for loving me, flaws and all." I smiled down at him then kissed his head. I jumped down from him and took his hand and said "Come my love let's go to bed."

 **(Lemon starts here!)**

He nodded and followed me to my bed. When we stepped into the room I jumped in my bed and turned around to watch Naruto shed his stuff off. He took off his orange and black jumpsuit to show the muscle he gained from his training with that perverted peeping tom of a sensei. As he bent down to take off his sandals I couldn't help but admire his tone back and the way his muscles flexed every time he move. He was now standing with only his black boxers on and I looked him up and down stopping at his big bulge that was sadly covered.

I started to feel myself get wet just from looking at him. I rubbed my legs together to try and get rid of the feeling but I wasn't thinking about how good it felt and accidently let a moan slipped out. Naruto froze for a few minutes and then he let a smirk glade onto his face.

"My little tenshiiii" Naruto whispered seductively "Is somebody feeling a little turned on right now?" He said teasingly walking towards me.

"N-n-nooo" I stuttered.

He crawled on top of me and whispered in my ear "I think you're lying and you know how I hate it when people lie to me"

I could feel him breathe on my neck and I couldn't help but let a small gasp leave my lips. I swallowed and closed my eyes as I felt Naruto kiss all over my neck, he then found my spot and started kissing, biting and licking it.

"Naruto" I moaned out loud.

He licked it one last time (probably leaving a mark) then he smashed his lips onto mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth running along my teeth, to the roof of my mouth, then down my throat. I slipped my tongue into his and started to wrestle for dominance with his tongue. Naruto obviously won and after a few minutes of french kissing he pulled away. A line of saliva connected from his tongue to mine and I licked it away.

I flipped us over wanting to be on top for once and then smash my lips back onto his. I then grinded my hips against his dick and earned myself a deep moan from under me. I smirked then grinded my hips again.

Naruto growled out "Stop teasing my Hato"

I smirked mischievously and said "Wouldn't dream of it dear"

I traveled down his body kissing from his neck to, his rock hard chest and finally to the rim of his boxers. I ran my hand up and down his boxers and watch how he shivered under my fingers.

"P-please Hato s-stop teasing me" Naruto grunted out

I smirked but listened anyway seeing how I have been teasing him. I all but ripped off his boxers and shoved his hard dick into my mouth, using a hand to pumped the rest I couldn't fit into my mouth. I could hear Naruto let out small grunts and moans as I twirled my tongue around the tip of his head and gently bobbed my head up and down his dick. I started to pick up speed going faster and faster each time Naruto would buckled his hips making me deep throat him. I felt his fingers lace his way into my hair and shoved my head more down and caused me to gag a little. As I sucked his dick more roughly he pulled my hair hard, which caused me to moan but turned into a humming vibration on Naruto's dick that caused a pleasured moan to escape his mouth.

Just as Naruto was about to cum I pulled away and sat up to kiss him. He let out an animalistic growl and picked me up and slammed me onto the bed. He ripped off my shirt and attacked my big breasts. He took one of my breasts into his mouth sucking and nibbling at it as his hand worked on the other one. He than switched his mouth to the one his hand was pleasuring and started to suck and nibble that one. Naruto then started trailing kisses down my body, only stopping to give my hip bone a light kiss, he ripped off my panties and gave my already dripping pussy a long lick, making me moan from pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his head and brought him closer to my core.

"Naruto! More! Ughhh more please! I moaned out loudly

Naruto began licking my lips, lapping at my juices like he didn't have water for days and from time to time attending to my neglected clit. Minutes later my body tensed feeling something at the bottom of my stomach knowing that I'm about to cum.

I then let out a cry of pleasure"NARUTOOO!" He let me ride out my orgasm for a few minutes, then he licked my lips and his mouth clean then rose his head. "You taste delicious, my tenshi." He put his head back down to my pussy and began licking me again, this time sending his tongue to explore the depths of my pussy that he didn't get to when he first started off, this made me moan and shout out cries of pleasure. He began licking my inner walls and lapping at my nectar. After some time my body tensed again and I came for the second time that night. I then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. I broke the kiss minutes later and looked into his eyes and said desperately"I need you in me Naruto"

That's it took for him to slam his dick into my wet hot tight pussy making us both moan from pleasure. Naruto then slid out of me to where only his tip was in me now and slowly started to pushing in and out but only with his tip. "Stop teasing!" I pleaded bucking my hips so he would shove all of him in me.

"What's my name?"He smirked and seductively asked

"Daddy"I panted out softly

"Say it louder!"Naruto commanded roughly

"DADDY!"I shouted pleading with my eyes to shove his dick into me

"Scream it louder! I want everyone in Konoha to hear you!"He yelled while adding a little bit of his dick in me.

"DADDY!"I screamed as he slammed his dick into my pussy full force making me hit my head on the headboard. He pounded into me as I scratched up and down his back leaving red marks and blood in its wake. As I was moaning to every hard thrust he made I heard Naruto hiss out of pain and pleasure. Just as I thought this couldn't get any better Naruto hit my g-stop and I cried out. So he repeatedly hit that spot, harder and harder each time until I was a puddle of mess under him screaming over and over again. He grunted and buried his face into my neck.

I yelled out "N-Naruto I'm gonna-"

"I-I know H-Hato me too!"He screamed.

With one final moaned and thrust my orgamism washed over me finally happy it was release. But Naruto kept going almost reaching his peak. "HATO! AH!" Naruto shouted as he release his cum in me. His thrusts became slow and lazy until he finally stopped and collapsed on me. We laid there for a few minutes panting hard trying to catch our breaths. Naruto pulled out of me slowly which caused us both to moan, he then moved onto his side and brought me into his arms. I just laid there on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat, it was alluring, and I slowly found myself falling asleep to it. "Hato?" I heard Naruto say softly waking me up. "Yes my love?"I whispered out with my eyes still close. I felt Naruto sigh from my place on his chest and heard him say lovingly "I love you too." I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see Naruto staring at me with passion and love written across his face. He continued on by saying"I won't let any harm come to you, I promise that on my life. I'll always protect you even when you don't need protecting. I love you and I've been in with you since I was a child and 5 to 10 years from now I'll still be in love with you. I'll always love you my little _tenshi."_ I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips and then on his forehead. "Get some sleep my love" I whispered lovingly kissing him one last time as I saw him closed his eyes and smiled. " _I didn't expect for this to happen tonight but I'm glad it did_ " was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep wrapped up in the arms of Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.


End file.
